


На берегу озера Лох-Гур

by Visenna



Series: Their Fairy Tale [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Стив едет на Дикую Охоту и берет с собой Тони





	На берегу озера Лох-Гур

**Author's Note:**

> Очень традиционный волшебный сюжет, все любят Тони Старка и хотят его себе, а Стив Роджерс никому его не отдаст.  
Продолжение фика "Без подарков"

— Может, откажешься? — в десятый, наверное, раз поинтересовался Тони, наблюдая за тем, как Стив воюет с застежками нового тактического костюма. — Неужели кроме тебя некому?

— Тони, я обещал, — терпеливо ответил Стив, хотя Тони мог бы поклясться, что его глаза на мгновение полыхнули зелеными искрами. — Это всего одна ночь, ну в самом деле.

— В прошлый раз тебя неделю мучали мигрени. Мигрени! Тебя! А ты пытаешься прикинуться, что все в порядке? — Тони начал заводиться. Последняя декада октября выдалась на редкость холодной и мрачной, а теперь еще Стив собирался бросить Тони одного на Хэллоуин ради своего сомнительного… мероприятия.

— Тони…

— Ладно, я понимаю, Один удачно отвертелся — спит, Фригга сидит рядом и, наверняка, сходит с ума от скуки. Хель отстранили за злоупотребления, допустим. Но почему тогда не Роланд или Артур? У них всяко больше и опыта, и, прости, авторитета!

— Потому что в этом году очередь Гвин ап-Нудда, а я задолжал ему, Тони. Я должен ему за твою жизнь, а такого рода долги нужно отдавать как можно скорее, чтобы не пришлось горько пожалеть после.

В голосе Стива рокотали древние скалы, о которые миллионы лет бился седой прибой. Близость Самайна брала свое: кровь фэйри, учуяв приближение времени, наполняла Стива особенной силой, волшебной и от того страшноватой.

— Я могу пойти с тобой? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил Тони. Не то чтобы он горел желанием посетить «мероприятие», но ведь Стив ввязался туда из-за дурацкого цвержьего похищения, а Тони, хоть теперь и не был цвергом, тоже привык отдавать долги. В прошлый раз Стив был приглашенным гостем, и это далось ему нелегко. А уж возглавить проклятую церемонию с многотысячелетней традицией — совсем не то же самое, что скромно постоять в уголке.

— Ты? — удивился Стив. — Ты… хочешь пойти?

— А почему нет? — Тони немедленно взъерошился и пошел в наступление. — Как твой партнер, думаю, я имею право…

— Конечно, ты имеешь право. В общем-то, это считается хорошим тоном — брать с собой свою вторую половину, просто я не думал, что тебе будет интересна «потусторонняя возня», как ты выразился год назад.

— Там будешь ты, — сказал Тони просто. — Во главе дурацкой процессии, делая непонятно что, но там будешь ты. Мне стоит надеть броню?

— Совершенно неважно, что ты наденешь, — ответил Стив, и в его голосе вместо рокота скал теперь шелестел теплый летний бриз, под который так приятно подставлять лицо. — В путь отправится твоя духовная сущность, пока физическая будет спать на Авалоне. Но, думаю, могут возникнуть проблемы технического свойства. Мой коммуникатор там не работает.

— И вся эта затея немедленно потеряла половину веселья, — пробурчал Тони, всовывая ноги в разношенные кроссовки. — Пошли?

— Постарайся там не нарываться, — вздохнул Стив. — Очень не хочется драться с давно умершими историческими личностями или древними божествами.

— Зато у тебя появится шанс в полной мере проявить свои средневековые собственнические замашки. — Тони взял Стива за руку и потянул к выходу из пентхауса. — Поедем, полетим?

— Пойдем, — отозвался Стив. — Сперва до Центрального Парка, а оттуда — к месту назначения. Открывать проход из небоскреба я пока не умею.

Проход оказался туннелем в первом же холме, который Стив счел достаточно скрытым от посторонних глаз. Тони брел по темному земляному коридору, глядел на зеленоватые огоньки, притворявшиеся местным освещением, и пытался прикинуть длину подкопа и устройство системы вентиляции — просто чтобы убить время. Внутри совершенно не пахло землей, сыростью, затхлостью — наоборот, тянуло свежим и холодным морским ветром, так что Тони пожалел, что не надел куртку потеплее. Он шел за Стивом, шаг в шаг, и мечтал о горячем вине с пряностями и поцелуях. Стив ни разу не обернулся, и Тони не оборачивался тоже — во избежание осложнений. А то вот Орфей, помнится…

Через несколько минут — или часов? — воздух потеплел, в нем поплыли нити серебряного тумана, а значит, они пришли. Тони никогда не был на Авалоне, но новообретенная кровь фэйри в нем пела на полузнакомом языке, приветствуя родину, сердце своего мира. Они вышли на большую поляну, в центре которой пылал громадный костер. Языки пламени вспыхивали то кобальтом, то изумрудом, то привычным кармином и охрой. Тени плясали вокруг костра, тени и люди… нет, фэйри. Тони почувствовал, как Авалон отливает его в новую форму: выше, легче, сглаживает гномью коренастость. Стив тоже изменялся на глазах, прибавив в росте и плечах, хотя куда уж больше. Глаза полыхнули отчетливой ведьмовской зеленью, розовые губы изогнулись в надменной улыбке, темно-красный плащ с черным шелковым подбоем укрыл плечи, в волосах блеснул венец из старого золота, тяжелый меч закачался на бедре. Перед Тони стоял Король, и подданные поспешили приветствовать временного владыку.

Женщины и мужчины, все как на подбор красивые диковатой непривычной красотой, поднесли ему деревянный кубок размером с небольшой бочонок и серебряное блюдо, полное плодов. Напиток в кубке дымился, но Стив, кажется, ни капельки не переживал по этому поводу: принял посудину обеими руками и сделал три солидных глотка. После взял чашку поменьше, плеснул в нее колдовского варева, протянул Тони и приказал: «Пей».

Тони хотел было возмутиться, но вместо этого покорно принял чашку. Он не видел себя, но черный рукав его одежды был прошит серебряной строчкой, черные узкие брюки были узкими как раз в меру и, слава Одину, обошлось без плаща. Осторожно поднеся напиток к лицу, Тони вдохнул запах: вино, мед, имбирь, корица, можжевельник и что-то еще, острое, будоражащее, будящее острозубую жажду. Он выпил глоток, другой, и буйная круговерть красок, запахов и звуков ударила в голову, смахнув прочь тусклую пыль человеческого мира. Тони рассмеялся, чувствуя себя молодым, сильным и беззаботным. Стив властно притянул его к себе и поцеловал так, что подогнулись колени и зазвенело в ушах.

Их окружил хоровод, и Тони отрезало от Стива, понесло прочь. Молодая черноволосая женщина в зеленом платье, оказавшаяся рядом, улыбнулась и протянула ему ярко-красное яблоко, небольшое, но очень ароматное.

— Сегодня особенная ночь, — проговорила-пропела она. — Смерть и любовь идут рука об руку, одно уравновешивает другое. Он будет убивать, а ты…

— Я буду рядом с ним, — отрезал Тони. Женщина была опасна, от нее веяло древней тьмой и силой, жестокой, первозданной.

— Будешь ли? — усмехнулась она. — Увидим, герой.

Яблоко оказалось у самых губ Тони будто само собой, и он впился в него зубами. Кисло-сладкий сок обжег язык, взорвался колючими пузырьками дорогого шампанского, и Тони почувствовал, что меняется снова. Черные рукава стали черными крыльями, тело уменьшилось, удлинилась шея, а из горла вырвался пронзительный крик. Стив уже оборачивался к нему, уже искал встревоженным взглядом среди танцующих, но Тони подхватил неумолимый вихрь, бросил высоко-высоко в черное небо, и ничего не оставалось делать — только лететь прочь, надеясь… на что надеются лебеди? Тони работал крыльями, пока не выбился из сил, а потом его сбросило с высоты в такую же черную воду, и мелкая волна закачала усталое тело, убаюкивая и успокаивая. Он спрятал голову под крыло и уснул.

*

— ГДЕ ОН?!!

Стив не кричал, но его голос гремел над поляной так, что звезды дрожали на небосклоне.

— Морриган, ты?.. — Старуха, выступившая из темноты, казалась старше прибрежных скал да и была их старше на самом деле.

— Ты знаешь порядок, Кайллех, — ответила черноволосая Морриган. — Король Дикой Охоты впервые привел избранника в наш мир, избранник должен пройти инициацию. Не я устанавливаю правила, но я им следую.

— И потому ты обратила его в птицу.

— Он так хотел летать, — улыбнулась Морриган очень красивой и очень злой улыбкой.

Старуха повернулась к Стиву.

— У тебя есть время до полуночи. Ты должен найти и узнать его, или его дух навсегда останется на Авалоне.

— Как я найду его? — спросил Стив. — И он, и я — чужаки здесь.

— Дай мне руку.

Кайллех схватила его ладонь и полоснула по ней узким обсидиановым кинжалом. Кровь закапала в подставленную чашу с водой, а старуха заговорила нараспев:

— Лох-Аллен и Лох-Гилл молчат, Лох-Карра и Лох-Лейн пусты, Лох-Ри и острова Лох-Эрна спят. Тебе нужно к Лох-Гур.

— Зачем ты помогаешь ему, мать озер? — прошипела Морриган, враз потеряв половину былой красоты.

— Потому что рог Дикой Охоты уже трубит, — ответил ей вместо старухи высокий мужчина в рогатом шлеме и золотой кольчуге. — Этот полуфэйри призван ее возглавить, а он не уйдет без своего избранного. Мне ли напоминать тебе, Морриган, чем грозит миру Охота, оставшаяся без Короля? Кто станет жертвой призрачных гончих, чья кровь прольется понапрасну? Кто сойдет до срока во мрак Аннуина?

Мужчина выхватил из-за спины лук, наложил на тетиву стрелу, похожую на солнечный луч, выстрелил куда-то вверх — а потом схватился за невидимую леску и, будто рыбу на крючке, потянул солнце из-за горизонта обратно на небосвод.

— Не медли! Луг Сияющий даровал тебе полдюжины часов, не трать их понапрасну, — приказала Стиву Кайллех и плеснула на него водой из чаши.

Стив невольно зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, костер и поляна исчезли, а перед ним ветер морщил гладь широкого озера. Недовольное солнце спешило вернуться в мягкую облачную постель, но все еще было достаточно высоко, чтобы без труда разглядеть окрестности. За спиной у Стива высился круг из громадных каменных монолитов, вправо и влево тянулся пустынный берег, а вдалеке виднелась роща. Ни следа человека, зверя или птицы. Стив напряг глаза, и ему показалось, что возле рощи мелькают какие-то темные точки. Надо было идти — и Стив пошел.

*

Он очнулся от того, что вокруг звучали гортанные голоса: он понимал и одновременно не понимал, что они говорят. Они — кто бы ни были эти они — волновались из-за того, что темнота внезапно сменилась дневным светом, и теперь они не смогут снять перья и исполнить ритуал. Снять что?.. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что окружен парой десятков лебедей. Это были крупные сильные птицы — и все, как на подбор, чернее смоли. Он открыл рот, чтобы… чтобы что? Он понятия не имел, кто он, где и что произошло. Руки… у него ведь были руки? Только вот вместо рук за спиной развернулись крылья, забили шумно и бестолково, и лебеди посмотрели на него немного раздраженно и чуточку сочувственно.

— Не волнуйся, собрат, — сказал ему кто-то. — Ты стал птицей, но остался человеком. Ты привыкнешь.

— Ты разгневал кого-то из древних? — спросил другой… нет, другая.

— Он не помнит, Айса. Память начнет возвращаться через три восхода, ты же знаешь. — Снова первый. — Останешься с нами? Завтра мы полетим в Килларни и будем там до Имболка.

— Я… должен ждать здесь.

Слова давались тяжело, будто он пытался говорить ртом на языке жестов, но его поняли.

— До утра есть время, — сказал третий. — И его даже больше, чем должно. Нынче особенная ночь, ее нельзя проводить в одиночестве. Оставайся.

— Как нам называть тебя? — спросила Айса. — Ты не помнишь, но что говорит твое сердце?

Он прислушался к себе. Что-то короткое, гортанное. Он попробовал:

— А-а-а… Ар… Тар.

Чего-то не хватало, но он не знал, чего именно. Пусть будет Тар, что бы это ни значило.

— Эрна… Лир… Тьер… Бэрр… Бран… — загомонили остальные.

— Поплыли, Тар, — обратился к нему первый. — Тебе надо поесть и отдохнуть до сумерек. Меня зовут Двэйн, и до утра ты под моей защитой.

Тар склонил шею, и они переместились ближе к берегу, где водились особенно вкусные водоросли. Айса принесла ему сочный стебель какого-то растения, а Двэйн — мелкую рыбешку. Тар осторожно принял подношения. Он был уверен, что никогда не пробовал ничего подобного, но ему, пожалуй, понравилось. Ему было слегка не по себе, но интерес и любопытство заглушали неуверенность. Было забавно опускать голову под воду, отщипывать листья, покачиваться на легкой волне.

— Нас ждет и другое угощение сегодня, — сказала Айса. — Более привычное тебе. После захода солнца мы снимем перья, станем людьми и будем праздновать Самайн. Ты увидишь, где мы живем. Можешь переночевать у меня в доме, хотя в ночь Самайна никто не спит.

— Чужак! — крикнул… кажется, Лир. — Прочь!

Стая заволновалась, и Тар вместе с ними разогнался и поднялся в воздух. Что-то знакомое почудилось ему в далекой человеческой фигуре, но, должно быть, просто почудилось. Пьянящее чувство полета наполнило душу восторгом и счастьем, и он позабыл о странном человеке, оставшемся внизу.

*

Стив корил себя за неосторожность последними словами. Надо же было так опростоволоситься: он почти подобрался к стае, и вот… С другой стороны, он понятия не имел, как узнать Тони среди множества птиц и, главное, что делать дальше. Как удержать в руках лебедя, как превратить его обратно в человека? Он не успел спросить, а здесь и не у кого было. Впрочем, сперва нужно было снова отыскать лебедей. Стив огляделся в отчаянии — и увидел высокий холм неподалеку. Ему даже показалось, что холм вырос тут сам собой за те пару минут, пока он смотрел в другую сторону. Но откуда бы холм ни взялся, если вскарабкаться на его вершину, то видно будет гораздо дальше. Солнце садилось быстро, нужно было спешить, и Стив заторопился к холму. Будто нарочно ему под ноги легла тропинка, удачно огибавшая валуны и провалы, и ведущая выше, выше… Через пять минут Стив снова оказался у подножия холма. У тропинки оказался на редкость дурной нрав. Стив полез напрямик. С каждым шагом холм, поначалу пологий, становился все круче и круче, подсовывал под ноги вывороченные корни и камни, пока не встал совсем уж отвесной стеной, отполированной неведомым каменщиком до блеска.

Стив попробовал взобраться с другой стороны, уже догадываясь, что результат будет тем же — и оказался прав. Холм не желал покоряться.

— А ну, пропусти меня! — приказал Стив и добавил цветистое ругательство на гэллике, подслушанное в детстве в порту. Тогда он пришел к Саре с вопросом, что значат эти странные слова, похожие на слова ее песен, и Сара заставила его вымыть рот с мылом. Но сейчас оно казалось необычайно уместным.

Стив вздохнул, вытер пот со лба — и понял, что стоит на самой вершине, а рядом, на древнем ноздреватом валуне сидит человек и курит трубку. Возраст его определить не получалось, но длинные волнистые волосы и борода были скорее седыми, чем белыми, а светло-серые глаза смотрели вдаль уж очень устало.

— Здравствуй, Владыка-на-одну-ночь. Зачем ты пожаловал на мой холм? — сказал человек глубоким голосом, похожим на шум океана.

— Здравствуй. Как мне обращаться к тебе? — ответил Стив.

— Зови меня Ллейр, Владыка.

— Тогда и ты зови меня Стив. Морриган превратила моего избранника в лебедя, и я должен отыскать его до полуночи, иначе он навсегда останется здесь.

— Разве здесь плохо? — спросил Ллейр. — Посмотри, как красива здешняя земля.

Он обвел рукой зеленые берега, темную гладь воды, заходящее солнце, и это действительно было красиво настолько, что на глаза наворачивались слезы и дух захватывало, но Стив покачал головой.

— Он не птица, он человек, и я его люблю. Скажи, не знаешь ли ты, как мне найти стаю черных лебедей? И как вернуть заколдованному человеческий облик? Сплести рубашку из крапивы? Сварить волшебное зелье?

— Когда-то давным-давно моих детей тоже превратили в лебедей. И это сделала женщина, которую я называл своей супругой. — Ллейр затянулся дымом из своей трубки и продолжил: — Я все узнал о ритуале возвращения, но увы — мне он не пригодился. Дети мои улетели с Авалона и были обречены состариться вдали от отчего дома. Слушай, Стив. После захода солнца лебеди сбрасывают перья и вновь становятся людьми. Нужно украсть перья человека, которого ты хочешь вернуть, а потом убедить его пойти с тобой и дать ему каплю твоей крови. Но твой возлюбленный сейчас не помнит ни тебя, ни себя — и придется постараться, чтобы он доверился незнакомцу. Тебе повезло. В память о детях я покровительствую лебедям и знаю, где проведут они эту ночь. Их деревня стоит рядом со священной рощей недалеко от кромлеха. Ты пришел с той стороны.

— Я не видел там деревни, — растерянно сказал Стив.

— Ее нельзя увидеть днем, на ней защитные чары. — Ллейр протянул Стиву маленький серый камешек, «куриного бога» на грубом шнурке. — Это поможет тебе войти туда. Но помни, заколдованного нельзя принудить силой, заставить — только согласие, данное по доброй воле, способно разбить чары. И не забудь про перья! Если ты перепутаешь, с восходом солнца твой избранник вновь станет птицей, а тот, чьи перья ты унес, умрет.

— Спасибо тебе, Ллейр! — Стив надел амулет на шею, поднял глаза — и понял, что он снова стоит на берегу озера, а никакого холма рядом нет. Солнце уже коснулось краем воды, и Стив заторопился в обратный путь.

*

Как только последний луч солнца погас, Тар почувствовал, как перья опадают с него брошенным плащом. Остальные лебеди тоже сбрасывали оперение, становясь людьми. Айса оказалась высокой рыжеволосой девушкой, а Двэйн — широкоплечим парнем с золотистыми волосами и бледно-голубыми глазами. Он кого-то напоминал Тару, но кого? Они все остались обнаженными, но никого не смущала нагота, и Тар решил, что за много лет все давно привыкли. Айса разглядывала его, не стесняясь, и Двэйн… пожалуй, он просто пялился. И улыбался так, будто собирался съесть Тара за праздничным ужином. Было неловко и приятно одновременно.

Бывшие лебеди накинули простые белые рубахи, Тару дали плащ, и все двинулись прочь от воды, по направлению к совершенно пустынному лугу. Тар подумал, что идти, наверное, придется довольно долго, но тут из ниоткуда появилась деревня, будто неведомый волшебник сдернул с домов покрывало невидимости. «Выключил маскирующее поле» — всплыли в голове странные нездешние слова. Приземистые дома под зелеными крышами были разбросаны вокруг центральной площади, круглой, как блюдце. В деревне были люди: они накрывали выставленные на улицу столы, носили блюда и кубки, улыбались и махали вновь прибывшим.

— Они тоже лебеди? — спросил Тар у Айсы.

— Нет, обычные люди. Жены, мужья, братья и сестры, дети. Те, кто не смог снять заклятье с заколдованных или просто полюбил одного из нас. С их помощью гораздо легче справляться с хозяйством. Невозможно, знаешь, возделывать поля, если весь день покрыт перьями и плещешься в воде.

— Можно было бы построить автоматический трактор, — начал было Тар, но он и сам понятия не имел, что это значит.

— Пойдем найдем тебе одежду. — Подошедший Двэйн потянул его за руку к ближайшему дому. — Негоже сидеть на празднике в одном плаще.

— Увидимся на площади! — крикнула Айса и свернула правее.

— У тебя есть жена? — спросил Тар, проходя в низкую дверь.

— Я живу один, — ответил Двэйн. — Поэтому можешь остаться у меня, ты не помешаешь.

Из кованого сундука на свет появилась стопка одежды.

— Вот, возьми. Должно подойти.

Тар натянул на себя штаны и что-то вроде туники — бледно-голубой с вышивкой по вороту. Короткие мягкие сапожки были непривычны, но Тар решил не обращать на это внимания. Три восхода — и он начнет вспоминать, а пока они с Двэйном идут на праздник.

Столы на площади ломились от яств. Между блюдами стояли кувшины с янтарным и темным элем. Музыканты играли веселые мелодии, и очень многие шли танцевать прямо с кружками в руках. Тар оказался за столом между Айсой и Двэйном, которые, кажется, решили больше никого к нему не подпускать. Они наперебой рассказывали ему истории о здешних обитателях, местных обычаях, смеялись и сверкали глазами. Внутри Тара крепла уверенность, что ему предложат встретить следующий день в постели одного из этих двоих. Может быть, и обоих. Тар чувствовал себя польщенным, но в то же время… Будто что-то держало его за руку, не давая отдаться веселью праздника.

Айса отвернулась поболтать с подругой, и тогда он заметил его. Незнакомца. Тут почти все были для него незнакомцами, но этот выделялся наособицу. Он походил на Двэйна, но был выше, массивнее… опаснее. Красивее. Голубые глаза были ярче, розовые губы полнее, и что-то внутри Тара отзывалось звонкой дрожью всякий раз, как их взгляды встречались. Казалось, что торс незнакомца покрывает невиданная чешуя, а на груди сияет звезда. Ему хотелось одновременно и приблизиться, и убежать прочь. А потом незнакомец направился прямо к нему и протянул руку, приглашая на танец.

*

Когда Стив добежал обратно до кромлеха, солнце уже село, а бывшие лебеди направились в деревню. Два десятка плащей из черных перьев лежали перед ним на земле, и Стиву повезло, что их не успели спрятать под замок. Он был уверен, что кто-то вот-вот за ними вернется, так что надо было спешить. Но как узнать, какой принадлежит Тони? Стив присел и легонько провел пальцами по одному из них. Его тут же ослепило отблесками солнца в мелкой ряби на поверхности озера, он почувствовал ветер в лицо, запах водорослей и рыбы, которые сменились полумраком и теплом родного дома. Не то. Он перешел к следующему плащу, потом еще к одному, пытаясь почувствовать что-то необычное. Опять озеро, ощущение неспешного полета, недоумение от того, что солнце внезапно вернулось обратно в зенит… Не то. Снова дом, маленькая девочка спит в кроватке. Острая тоска: женщины-лебеди не могут рожать детей из-за постоянных превращений. Новенький. Растерянный, но очень красивый. И вдруг — недоумение, удивление, пронзительное ощущение любопытства, захватывающий восторг полета. Тони! Это Тони!

Стив едва успел отступить с добычей за каменный столб, как из деревни примчались трое пацанов и одна девчонка, собрали оперение и унесли прочь. Аккуратно свернув плащ, Стив спрятал получившийся небольшой сверток за пазухой, а потом двинулся следом за детьми. В деревне начиналось празднество, нарядно одетые люди собирались на площади, музыканты настраивали инструменты. Стив боялся, что его появление вызовет недовольство, а то и панику, но его, казалось, никто не замечал, будто он заразился заклятием невидимости от деревни.

Тони пришел в сопровождении молодого мужчины, к ним тут же присоединилась девушка, немного похожая на Пеппер. Стив смотрел на то, как эти двое улыбаются Тони, прикасаются к нему, и чувствовал, как в груди разворачивается древняя, как здешние скалы, чешуйчатая и ядовитая змея-ревность. Но в этот момент Тони увидел его — по-настоящему увидел, впился взглядом в лицо, закусил губу — и мир вокруг истаял и выцвел. Остался только Тони и музыка, которая толкала вперед.

Стив протянул руку, и Тони поднялся навстречу, с вызовом глядя ему в глаза. Они встали среди танцующих и пошли по кругу, касаясь друг друга только правыми ладонями, рука к руке.

— Кто ты? — спросил его Тони. — Ты не отсюда, хотя я почти никого не знаю. Чего ты хочешь?

— Меня зовут Стив, — ответил он. — Я и правда нездешний, как и ты, и я пришел за тобой. Пойдешь со мной, Тони?

— Я не Тони, я Тар, — Тони повернулся, и они закружились в обратную сторону. — И я не помню о прошлой жизни. Может быть, мое место здесь?

— Если ты решишь, что твое место здесь, я останусь с тобой. У нас одна судьба на двоих, и как бы тебя ни звали, где бы ты ни был, я буду рядом. Но у тебя — у нас — есть свой дом. Он совсем не похож на эти дома, но ты его любишь. Там тебя ждут друзья.

— Здесь у меня тоже есть друзья, ну, или те, кто готовы ими стать. И я могу летать.

— Дома ты тоже можешь летать, — отозвался Стив. — Иногда ты берешь с собой меня, и мы летаем вместе.

— Ты тоже умеешь летать? — с интересом спросил Тони.

Стив покачал головой, и в глазах Тони вспыхнуло разочарование. Он обернулся к столам, и Стив заметил, что за ними пристально следят две пары глаз: зеленые и голубые.

— Пойдем со мной, — повторил Стив. — Я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, поверь мне!..

— А я? — с любопытством спросил Тони. — Я тебя люблю?

Они остановились друг напротив друга, и Тони тихонько провел пальцами по лицу Стива, будто пытаясь нащупать знакомые черты.

— Ты… ты много раз спасал мне жизнь. Ты заботишься обо мне, прогоняешь мои ночные кошмары, делишься своим теплом, целуешь так, что я забываю собственное имя. Я уверен, что ты любишь меня, хотя ты еще ни разу не говорил мне…

— Кто это, Тар? — Вопрос на два голоса раздался неожиданно, и в нем не было ни капли дружелюбия.

— Это Стив, — ответил Тони. — Он говорит, что любит меня. А это Айса и Двэйн, они…

— Ты предъявляешь права на Тара? — зашипел Двэйн. — Тогда я вызываю тебя на бой! Победитель получит брачный танец!

— Он мой избранник! — Стив шагнул вперед, закрывая собой Тони. — Я не желаю драться, я хочу просто забрать отсюда свое…

— Он не помнит тебя, — крикнула Айса. — Может, и не вспомнит никогда. Нынче ночь перелома, он может остаться с нами!..

Она схватила Тони за руку и потянула его прочь из круга, который быстро опустел. Жители деревни столпились по краям площадки, похоже, вполне привычные к ритуальным схваткам.

— Я не хочу с тобой драться, — повторил Стив Двэйну, который, пригнувшись, принялся обходить его слева.

— Тогда ты умрешь, — ответил Двэйн и бросился на Стива.

Сперва Стив пытался просто уклоняться от ударов, но они сыпались и сыпались на него — так лебеди бьют противников крыльями, и пришлось начинать отбиваться. Двэйн оказался невероятно сильным, от ударов Стива только шипел и снова шел в атаку. А потом сам Стив получил кулаком в лицо, из рассеченной губы потекла кровь, и боевой режим включился сам собой. Уклониться, схватить, провести болевой, отскочить, обманный маневр, подобраться ближе, подсечка, отойти, повторить. Ему удалось взять Двэйна в захват и заломить ему руку за спину, когда он почувствовал чужую ладонь на своей груди. Тони стоял перед ним, раскрасневшийся и взъерошенный, будто тоже с кем-то дрался — или пытался вырваться из чужой хватки.

— Остановись, Стив! Остановись! Ты выиграл свой танец, хватит!

Стив немедленно выпустил Двэйна и слепо двинулся к Тони. Тот потянулся к нему навстречу и поцеловал: жадно, собственнически, как сам Стив делал это целую жизнь назад — сегодня вечером. Разбитая губа закровоточила снова, Тони слизнул рубиновую каплю — и его глаза засветились золотом.

— Стив… — прошептал он. — Стив… Ты нашел меня.

Шнурок на шее Стива лопнул, камешек-амулет упал на землю, и земля задрожала.

— Владыка? — спросил Двэйн тихо, но смотрел он при этом не на Стива. Посреди площади из земли поднялся старый валун, по форме напоминающий грубо вытесанный трон, а на нем восседал знакомый Стиву Ллейр. Только теперь на нем был венец из прозрачных кристаллов и темно-синяя мантия. Плащ из перьев сам собой выскользнул у Стива из-за пазухи, взлетел в воздух. Ллейр прищелкнул пальцами, и он развеялся невесомыми хлопьями тумана.

— Ты нарушил закон, Двэйн. Нельзя мешать тому, кто пришел за своей любовью. Знаешь, что тебя ждет?

Двэйн склонил голову и опустился на одно колено, но Тони шагнул вперед.

— Прости его, он был добр ко мне, дал пищу, одежду и крышу над головой. Он не заслужил наказания.

— Не тебе об этом судить, — рокотнул Ллейр. — Но сегодня особенная ночь, и твои желания имеют большую силу. Помни об этом.

*

Кавалькада всадников опустилась на землю возле каменного круга, ведя в поводу двух коней. Стив еще раз поцеловал Тони и вскочил в седло. Копыта коней высекали искры прямо из воздуха, черные псы с горящими глазами мчались впереди, пронзительно и жутко трубили призрачные рога, но страшно почему-то не было. Тони скакал рядом со Стивом, будто всю жизнь только тем и занимался, что сопровождал Дикую Охоту.

— Я так и не спросил, что мы должны делать, — проговорил он негромко. — Надеюсь, убивать никого не надо?

— Нет, всего лишь следить, чтобы души умерших не попали в разлом между мирами вместо предназначенного им посмертия, — ответил Стив.

— И как это осуществить технически?

— Это сделают Всадники и Гончие, мы лишь должны направлять их своей волей. Поэтому дай мне сосредоточиться.

— Извини, но у меня до сих пор горят губы, так что я могу думать только о поцелуях.

— Только о поцелуях? — поддразнил его Стив. — Не слишком ли скромно для Тони Старка?

— И еще о том, что я люблю тебя, — серьезно ответил Тони. — Я ведь и вправду ни разу не говорил тебе об этом, но я люблю тебя, Стив Роджерс, и собираюсь это делать так долго, как только смогу.

У Стива перехватило горло и потеплело в груди. Впрочем, Тони еще не закончил.

— А вот теперь я очень хочу вернуться домой как можно скорее и получить много-много доказательств твоей любви. И сам пока придумаю парочку.

Они летели по небу, звезды падали с неба на землю, а Стив крепко держал Тони за руку — просто на всякий случай.


End file.
